


The Melody On Your Lips Blends Easily With My Harmony

by cjg



Series: Moments Unseen [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Courting Rituals, Courtship, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hickeys, I guess I should tag for hickeys., Spoilers for the One Year Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: The one where there’s courting. It’s silly and a bit old-fashioned, but it is also extremely nice, at least that is what Vex and Percy are discovering to be the truth out in the forest.OrThe one where there’s a trip into the forest that leads to a build-up of sexual tension, they sing, indulge a little in each other, have a few honest conversations, and make plans for tomorrow.





	The Melody On Your Lips Blends Easily With My Harmony

She wasn’t even aware that she was quietly singing to herself until someone else joined in, a low male voice softly adding the melody, blending perfectly with her harmony.

Resisting the urge to turn her head toward him at first, at least until the last few notes of the simple Byroden folk song dwindle to nothing. As they end the impromptu duet, she turns her head just enough to look across camp to where she had left him sleeping up against Trinket only hours ago.

Noticing the movement, he looks up from his book and catches her eye. His soft eyes instantly melt her heart and not for the first time on this trip does she wish that they were alone, hell it isn’t even the tenth time.

Wanting their companions somehow vanished from their midst does seem a little ungrateful, as it has every single time the thought had crossed her mind. The eight people still sleeping around them are the first volunteers she’s had for her band of hunters. Six of them may even stay after this seven day trip deep into the Parchwood Timberlands is over. The group began to head north again yesterday to hopefully reach the city again by nightfall today; everyone is excited to be headed home.

She already has this evening and tomorrow planned out for her and Percy. After a thorough washing, they will spend over a day resting. Almost exclusively in bed if he's amiable to the idea. She can’t imagine he won’t be; seven days is the longest they’ll have had to control themselves since, well since they began actually.

They’d agreed to control themselves in this mixed company, but she suspects that neither of them anticipated that it would be this damn difficult.

Motioning for her to join him, she momentarily hesitates before deciding to return to her spot against Trinket and Percy; her watch is just about complete anyway. The early light of predawn giving way to a brighter sky as the sun begins to peak over the horizon.

Crossing the few yards to them Percy's smile widens, and she can feel hers expanding too. “Why, hello darling,” she says as she nears him taking her equipment and archery gloves off before setting it all down next to her pack.

He closes his book and puts it in his lap before he takes her now free hand, and kisses just above her knuckles. She can feel a light blush rise on her cheeks as he says, “Morning love,” so softly as to not wake anyone else up.

He’s much more awake than she expected.

Sitting down next to him, her back against Trinket she leans in close whispering, “You know, the point of me being on watch is so everyone can sleep, that includes you.”

Turning his head, he kisses her cheek, “Yes I know," he kisses her again before continuing, asking, "How did you sleep, Vex?"

She relaxes more against Trinket before she even comprehends the question, ”Very well, and what about you two, how did you manage?” indicating him and Trinket.

His arm reaches up to pat at Trinket, and then not so subtly lowers his arm again, his hand settling so close to hers. Brushing his fingertips over her knuckles which makes her giggle, “When you first went on watch I believe we both noticed you missing. It was a bit distracting, but we slept fine I think, right Trinket?” he motions toward Trinket behind them.

A little noise emits from Trinket's mouth and nose, the first indication he's not asleep. She can tell that Trinket would prefer they all go back to sleep just from the noise though.

Leaning into Percy’s shoulder, she notices now that his sketchbook is still on his lap with the pencil shut in-between the pages.

“What were you sketching?” she asks curiously while turning into his neck and placing a very light kiss to his pulse point.

Opening the book, he passes it to her so she can see. She can’t help but be flattered whenever she looks at this book and see’s that what he’s drawn is her. This time a detailed sketch of her, half turned into the camp. He must have started sketching it while she was doing her perimeter walk around the camp not ten minutes ago.

There’s something about the sketch that surprises her; there’s an expression on her face and something in her posture that she didn't realize she had at that moment. She seems at ease in the drawing. Her braid is a mess but that's not what catches her most, there’s a sharpness in her eyes that she particularly likes.

Trying to find the words to describe it she settles for an unsure explanation, saying, “You make me look real. There’s no part of me you don’t see,” she trails off when she closes the book, and turns to see him studying her so sweetly.

“Thank you for letting me in.” It’s said with such meaning, almost as if it’s the most important thing in the world to him.

She can feel the smile spreading across her face as she motions toward him. He seems to understand her wishes; the book is taken from her in an instant, replaced with his hand a moment later.

Just needing to be closer she guides him in, his gaze split between her eyes and then down to her lips. Yes, this is perfect, she thinks right before he closes the distance between them.

This kiss is the most heated they’ve shared in days, and all the more satisfying for that reason. He unceremoniously tugs her closer; his arms wrap around her like he never wants to let go. Which is fine, she doesn't want him to.

“You’re good at that,” she says once they eventually part, foreheads touching and their lips lingering close.

There's a moment where he just breathes a little bit deeper before he wets his lips again. "What? This?" his tone somewhat smug before he dissolves into giggles and closes what little distance is between them again.

This kiss is sweeter than the last, partially because they’re both quietly laughing at the start of it and also because it's not nearly as needy as the first. It is however just as lovely.

The kiss lasts for longer this time, and it ends much more slowly. Light brushes of lips and small kisses that extend the moment wonderfully.

She nods her head in agreement to what he last said. “Yes, that..." she starts to say while gathering her thoughts, distracted again as he nips at her lips.

“And the...“ she tries again as his hand makes it up to her face. Caressing her cheek before pushing back the hair that's come forward from her braid and then lightly kissing her forehead.

He starts to hum the refrain of the Byroden folk song into her temple as she struggles to recover the ability to speak in coherent sentences.

“And the making me feel loved and adored thing...,” she says sighing happily when he seems to be done humming, “you’re doing a good job of that too,”

"Ah, Yes. That is very nice to hear," He leaves a kiss on the side of her neck that she suspects won't leave a mark even though she wishes it would.

His words remind her of something. The smile that appears on her face and the giggles give her away. It has been days, but the last time someone said that same string of words to her it was so much more uncomfortable.

"What is it?" he asks softly after slightly pulling away and looking at her up and down.

Shaking her head, trying to play it off as nothing serious, "Just something someone asked me before we left the city."

The questioning expression on his face makes her unable to downplay this. Focusing on his eyes before she asks, "Are we courting?"

Oh, his reaction is one she’s going it replay in her mind over and over, his face becomes red, as he opens his mouth to speak then closes it, thinking of the right words, he finally seems to find them. “It’s traditional that I should, that we would…”

He stops and reconsiders; he’s embarrassed, he has no reason to be. “It’s silly, and a bit old-fashioned even…“ he cuts himself off with a heavy sigh. “Your brother would call me a pompous prick for this…” She stops his words and pulls him out of his misery with a kiss that he gives into.

“Even if he would, I wouldn’t allow it. I like that you’re old-fashioned in certain ways,” she says between kisses pulling him in closer by his lapels. "Old-fashioned can be extremely nice,” she whispers into his ear once the kiss ends.

He draws back searching her face for something. He must find it cause in moments he goes from being somewhat alarmed to slowly breathing out all of the sudden tension in his body. All of his guards tumbling down at once.

"What is it, darling?" she asks bringing up a hand from his coat to touch the side of his face.

Taking hold of her hand, he presses a kiss into her palm and without letting go slowly begins to rise from his sitting position.

"Come with me. I don’t want to have this conversation with anyone else around,” once he’s fully up, he glances around at the group, then down at her, his whole expression soft and welcoming.

Nodding before she begins to move, she pats Trinket's side twice before she gets up. He's on watch now.

They walk separately for a few steps before Percy gets closer to her again. She wraps her arm through his and squeezes gently as they leave camp stopping momentarily to check to see if anyone is awake yet.

A quick count of faces and sleeping bodies assure them that they are the only early risers.

"Ralona is going to be your second?" he asks softly from behind her. It’s more a knowing statement than a question really.

“She has the right instincts for it and a true love of this forest. She listens well and can take control when needed, of course, she’s going to be my second in command,” she replies looking over to where Ralona is, her chestnut brown hair replaced with the fur of her rusty red fox who is sleeping around her head.

“She’s a good listener who also treats us both like regular people it’s refreshing really,” he says after turning them away from camp.

“Edgar is not going to like it. Even if he's the best shot of the group, I couldn’t choose him. He likes barking orders too much, and he’s unwilling to work in a unit,” she sighs at the thought of the man as her second in command. It's not a pleasant thought.

“I heard him talking yesterday. He enjoys working this far out. He’ll be the perfect person to assign longer missions too. He could be in charge of that type of mission, all the preparations, and packing. He has the right survival skills. You only need to find him someone to partner with that will agree to deal with him for a week or more,” his tone is so reassuring, it's what she needed to hear.

“Let's hope someone presents themselves when we go on the next trip in six weeks. You’ll come with us again?” she asks hopefully.

He just smiles a nods his head as they walk.

“Have I thanked you for coming with us this week?” Jokingly bumping into him lightly on purpose, not hiding the grin on her face.

"About once a day since we left. Twice on the day that it rained,” he laughs at her shameless glee.

“And I meant it every time,” this time she says it seriously which she can tell, makes him pause.

“I could sense that,” he replies softly then even more gently he says, “I’m very happy to be here though.”

Nodding her head, a thought crosses her mind that she just can’t keep in, “Once we get back to the city I’m going to thank you again thoroughly,” adding as much meaning as possible to her words.

He catches her meaning with ease, his eyebrow lifts above the frame of his glasses, and a grin reemerges on his face at the thought of it.

Gods his smile.

After that, they walk north in companionable silence for two minutes before Percy slows and looks around. He leads them to a fallen tree a little ways east.

Taking his coat off, he drapes it over the tree and offers the seat to her.

She sits but is surprised when he sits down not beside her but across from her against another tree.

Smiling she asks, “Do we need to have four feet separating us?"

"We're less likely to finish this conversation if we're too close," he explains simply.

There’s a minute where they just stare at each other trying not to break out giggling because they both understand how right he is.

He breaks the silence with a question she wasn’t expecting, “Cass was the person who asked you if we were courting?”

Nodding slowly in shock that he worked that out so fast, “How did you know?”

"She asked me the same thing a week ago along with some other uncomfortable questions. I believe she felt just as awkward asking them as I was answering them," he sighs. She instantly recognizes the feeling he’s talking about, discussing this with Vax has been no simple thing.

"I think the council wants to ascertain if you and I are serious. I believe that terrible week we had two months ago had them questioning us, our intentions,” he takes a large breath, almost like he is anticipating her response and was not looking forward to it.

He’s right not to.

"What does it matter to them?" instantly standing in her fury, “That was caused by us not doing well with the transition of learning how to live like regular people,” she stops and then says much more quietly, “getting used to the idea that we’re not possibly dying every other day.”

He sighs again, and she can see him consider standing and joining her before he stays where he is instead, “It’s not wrong for them to be curious I suppose. What we are isn’t exactly normal,” he’s right there, they will both admit to that. “The more they get used to us, well we may seem more normal to them by the day, and I think people have noticed how comfortable we are here, hence the questions. At least they had Cass ask us and not Keeper Yennin or someone else."

He’s making too much sense. It needs to stop. She can feel her emotions cooling at his words, so rapidly that it’s almost as if she was never angry at all. She sits down again this time not on his coat but across from him with her back to the fallen tree.

There’s a minute when neither speak at all until Percy clears his throat, “Dear, what did you say when Cass asked you if we were courting?” he’s so genuinely curious about her answer he leans forward a little.

Meeting his eyes as she begins, “I said that I believed we were. I have some ideas what courting generally means darling. What I don’t know is if courting means anything else in Whitestone.” She meets his eyes, making it clear that she wants the full truth.

Whitestone has so many little traditions and customs that she's still learning. She wouldn't be surprised if this is also something that is important for some particular reason or has some extra special meaning behind it beyond what is normal.

She can tell that he wracks his brain for anything before he shakes his head and says almost confidently, "It’s the same in Whitestone as everywhere else I think. Nothing different about it unless I’m not aware of it too. I’ll check when we get back.“

“It’s mostly some specific things for a lord to do to try to earn a lady’s affections,” she asks just to clarify once again that it’s just the normal regular courting rituals.

“That’s right,” he seems more confident the more he says it, but a light blush rises on his cheekbones that if she weren’t so very far away, she would kiss the redness and feel the warmth there.

“Then maybe I should remind you of something,” she dramatically gestures to herself, hand coming to just rest above her chest, “You are already the recipient of this lady’s affections, and that’s not changing.”

His smile turns into a chuckle, an excellent sound, "I know dear, and that’s why I want to do this. We started this so fast…” He swallows his next words before continuing again a little softer, “I sometimes feel you missed out on receiving the proper attention due to a lady like yourself. I want to... I want to try to make it up to you.”

“That’s incredibly sweet,” she says, suddenly serious in comparison to a moment ago. Leaning forward and reaching to take his hand from where it is resting on his thigh, once they’re holding hands, he squeezes hers gently three times, a silent “I love you” from him that she understands even though he doesn’t realize it yet.

“So, Percival, you’re courting me?” She’s teasing him a bit; she just can’t help herself.

“Yes, Lady Vex’ahlia, I’ve been courting you or at least trying to,” his hand in hers loosening and tracing all of the callouses on her left hand.

“What do you mean trying to?” she’s instantly curious as to what that could mean.

He shrugs as he explains, “Only that there are parts of this that don’t fit the typical situation for two courting nobles. The book was not written with us in mind, unfortunately,”

“There’s a book?” Now that is something she didn’t expect.

“There’s always a book, dear,” he says with a laugh while letting her hand go as he leans back against the tree.

A soft moment passes between them, their eyes meeting as they think, she so wishes she was sitting next to him right now.

“You know, you should borrow it, if you’d like,” he says breaking the silence, “some of what they suggest seems trivial or too insincere after everything that’s happened, but I’m just going to skip those parts.” He shrugs again before looking at her again. “Just be sure to read it when I’m around, I’d hate to miss your laughter.” His smile returns while he closes his eyes.

It does sound like something she’d enjoy, but then a thought grips her, the vase that appeared in her room four weeks ago that has held continuously changing bouquets since, “Does it include the flowers?”

“Yes, they’re a part of this.” His eyes stay shut, but she can tell he’s pleased she asked the question.

She had just thought it was a servant changing out the flowers; now she realizes that she should have known better. It makes her wonder what else he’s been doing for her right under her nose. “How sweet have you been to me without me realizing it?”

“All I’ll say is that the florist and Keyleth have been of great aid to me,” he says it so cryptically. She can’t decide if he knew what she was truly asking or not.

Rising to join him, unable to keep the distance any longer, she runs a hand through his hair slowly, his eyes flutter open, and she kisses his cheek before taking his hand in hers and sitting down next to him, “I didn’t just mean the flowers love.”

She gently squeezes his hand three times.

“You’re a lovely shade of red right now,” she says lifting his glasses up to rest in his hair and remarking on the steady blush that has risen all over his face and neck. She wonders if it continues on below.

He takes his glasses off instead and puts them somewhere safe beyond him before he burrows his face into her neck, she shifts her head to give him more room. His breath against her skin makes her heart jump. She loves how solid and real he is next to her.

There’s a kiss placed on her neck before he sighs. “You’re better at talking about this than I am,” another kiss to her neck. He starts to talk with his hands, small movements that her eyes follow. “I’m much more comfortable showing you how I feel and giving you gifts, that’s where I excel.”

Once his hands have stopped moving, she cups them between her own, keeping them still. Shaking her head just a little she says, “Don’t do yourself the disservice, for someone who thinks they’re not very good at this; you’re doing a fine job of it right now.”

“Thank you,” he says before pressing a kiss to her jaw.

She waits until he’s settled again before she squeezes his hands with hers three times while she says, “I love you, Percival.”

His reaction is wonderful, straightening to see her face, she can’t keep the smile off her face when he silently realizes without any words that she knows what the three hand squeezes mean. His eyes go soft, taking her left hand in his he settles back into her neck and shoulder and returns the sentiment so softly.

Five minutes must pass before she realizes what she wants to speak of next, the last most notable thing she knows for certain about courting. Once it occurs to her, she just can’t go on without knowing his thoughts about it.

Gathering the courage, she shifts a little; he stirs at that. She can tell she has his attention. “Darling?”

Hesitating for a moment, she starts again. “Courting, it usually leads to…” she trails off at that unable to actually use the word. Hopefully, he understands what she's trying to get at.

“I know Vex. We don’t need to think about that for a while," his tone is reassuring as he settles in deeper into her, as he speaks though, his pointer finger slowly strokes her ring finger.

“Alright,” she gets out voice tight, he has thought about this and didn't want to rush ahead.

"You should know that I’m not against it,” she says. Giving her honest opinion on this subject is easier than she thought it would be. "It’s one of those things regular people get to do. Spend their lives with someone they love. It has a certain appeal," she brings her right hand up to his cheek, slowly dragging her fingertips down the side of his face.

"I agree,” he stops and then says, "it’s a nice concept when done correctly. It seems to make people happy when they choose their partner well." She can tell by his voice that he is relieved.

Half a year ago even these thoughts would be unimaginable, but now they just leave her with a comfortable warmth inside, she’d bet he feels the same.

Not wanting to continue being too serious she steers them away from this heavy conversation before the topic flies away with them. “I think being a regular person, for a while at least, will be a nice change from whatever it was that we were. Even if parts of that sort of life seem a bit boring.”

His head shakes a little against her. Are they truly going to disagree about this? “With you, the boring bits wouldn’t be boring.”

“You seem very sure of that,” she teases while shifting a little bit away, her eyes meet his, she’s not prepared for the serious look in his eyes, he means it, truly believes it.

“I am sure." That hits her deeper than expected; she’s not sure how exactly, but she is at this moment somehow too much in love with him.

Overcome, just needing to be closer, an idea which he seems to readily agree with she finds herself straddling his thighs, not too high up but close enough that she can lean in and kiss every bit of his face. So she starts doing that, ignoring his lips for now, especially because he begins to giggle a little. In the back of her mind, she thinks that she needs to change that sound to something more as soon as she can.

“I should warn you before you read the book that we’ll be disregarding the rule that says we must wait an absurdly long amount of time before we can kiss,” he tells her as her hands shift from his shoulders down to his shirt.

Nodding in agreement, she gets so close to his lips before deciding to tease him just a bit more. “Good, if you tried to stop me now, you would find it tremendously difficult,” she says as she begins to undo his top shirt buttons. Noticing when she’s done enough of them that some of the marks she’d left on him before they began this trip have faded greatly.

Glancing once more at his face, he must have read her mind when she was studying his chest, nodding once, giving her permission to mark him before she even can ask.

Kissing down his throat until her lips are at his collarbone. Taking a moment to savor this anticipation she has building inside of her when he interrupts her.

“Would it be a futile effort, trying to stop you?” he asks with a laugh, it is not a serious question.

She can only nod and mumble, "Oh yes,” into his skin. Delighting in the sounds he makes as she starts to press her lips into his skin. Sucking so hard, so she's sure to leave her mark on him.

Alternating between leaving lovely red marks amongst his scars she takes long moments to notice precisely what being outside for so long has done to his scent.

There’s ash from the campfire clinging to him, along with the smell of the forest, and the sweat that comes from being outdoors for days. Beyond that, there are whiffs of black powder and metal. Then there are the fleeting memories of that absurdly wonderfully smelling soap he uses sometimes. The one that he knows is her favorite on him. She's not sure if she is actually smelling it on him or if she can just remember it.

Under all that is just him, his skin and his natural scent. He doesn't smell like death, blood, or anything dark. He's warm and alive and making the most excellent sounds as she shifts to make one last mark on him.

He holds onto her through it all, at first at her back then down at her thighs, keeping her safe where she is.

When she's pleased with the intensity of the three marks she's created she moves to swallow whatever noise comes from him next.

The groan he lets out when she's finally close enough to kiss is so raw that somehow her heart both speeds up and skips a beat at the sound of it. Giving over the moment to him, he just keeps everything as it is, the kiss continuing until they have to stop in need of air.

She sits up on his legs to admire him for a moment. He’s beautiful like this all worked up, his eyes watching her captivated. Making her feel that she’s the best part of his world.

“Percival, what does the book say about other things?” she asks running her hand through his hair and kissing his cheek before resting her forehead against his.

He gets her meaning immediately and shakes his head, and hers moves with it. “It doesn’t mention much about that honestly. It assumes that the rest of it would happen much much later.”

“So long as I don’t have to stop sleeping with you, I think I’ll enjoy this very much,” she can hear his reaction to that, a chuckle that she dearly loves.

Kissing him lightly before she shifts away. “And you accuse me of having a dirty mind, Percival. No, I only meant that we sleep better together.”

He brings his hand up to touch her cheek. “The nightmares keep away,” he says softly, so the rest of the world doesn’t hear it.

“Exactly,” nodding a little and focusing now on buttoning him up again.

Once she’s done, he pushes back her braid to rest over her other shoulder and traces the line of the edge of her ear with his fingertip, starting to hum the Byroden folk song again. Kissing her cheek when he’s halfway through, then he tilts her head a little bit more, his lips settling behind her ear, his hand moving her loose hair out of his way as he goes. He finishes the song like that, directly into her ear.

His tongue flicks over that spot, once, twice, asking for permission. She’s barely nodded before she gasps. His lips replacing his tongue, pressing into her skin and sucking to leave a mark of his own on her.

Instantly her insides feel like the molten metals he works with in his forge. If it were physically possible to melt into him more, she would have already.

When he finishes, he takes her hair and arranges it back to rest around the way it usually does, taking care to cover the mark as best he can.

He kisses her gently, almost reverently this time, it is sweet and calming and not filled with the heat she was expecting, just a comforting warmth that fills her up.

His stomach makes itself heard at that instant causing them both to break apart laughing, ”We should head back. Get them going if we’re to make it home before midnight,” she suggests once she’s done laughing with him.

She gets off him then, he stays where his is considering something before putting his glasses back on and then getting up. They shuffle around each other in the space; he’s going for his coat, so she leans against the tree and watches as he puts it on. Closing the coat up all the way to mostly cover his hard-on.

“Would you like me to help you?” she offers softly, unable to keep the smug tone out of her voice.

Shaking his head a little he looks at her like he’s going to say yes before Percy surprises her when he says, “It can wait.”

Stepping into her space he whispers, “What about you Vex?” into her ear, it sends shivers down her spine.

It takes most of her self-control to stop herself from taking him up on his offer. Swallowing and shaking her head, “I’m fine.”

He lifts an eyebrow at her response. Shifting, he moves to rest his head on her chest; instantly her fingers are running through his hair. He must stay there for nearly thirty seconds listening to her rapid heartbeat before he straightens. Looking her up and down, a knowing smile that she just wants to kiss off his face appears. “Sure you are,” he says before kissing her, just a peck really but his amusement is plain.

“Later,” she breathes against his lips.

He kisses her one last time against the tree, “We should go back, dearest lady.”

She agrees, and they begin to head back the way they came. Not arm in arm, she paces ahead this time, getting just far enough to lose him and watching from the shadows as he nears her position. He finds her eventually each time. His reward, a quick kiss on his cheek.

When she’s reached the camp, going closer to see if anyone else is awake, finding the camp as quiet as it was when they left nearly an hour ago she doubles back to find Percy again.

Standing in the middle of his path, being much more obvious than she had been. When he sees her, he instantly joins her. “What do you think about us spending the first day back home secluded in my room?” she asks as she takes hold of his hands and brings him in, so he’s crowding her.

He agrees, nodding against her shoulder as he rests his chin there.

“I’d like you to draw me from every angle.” She has ideas, ones he’s going to enjoy immensely.

He laughs. “If that is how you’d like me to spend my time, then that’s what I’ll do Vex, but I will admit to having other plans for us.” His words muffled through the fabric of her shirt.

“It won’t take all your time darling,” she assures him, running a hand through his hair then down his back. “You should know that when we get home, I simply won’t have the control to stop making love to you.” Saying it out loud feels excellent. It’s less an idea she’s had for days in her head and closer to a promise she’s making to him now.

He takes her head in his hands, caressing her cheeks, holding her just the perfect distance away to see her face. “You are a magical creature, and I love you.”

Her mouth goes dry at his words. It takes a minute of looking into his eyes before she can answer him, “Good, you should.” She wholeheartedly agrees with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I finish a one-shot based on a new idea I can feel my three multi-chapter fics and my partially finished one-shots judging me. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
